Jaden Vs Yugi
by Ultimate Legendary Master
Summary: It's the duel we've all been waiting for. How will Jaden fare against the King of Games? Read and find out! Category has been moved to YuGiOh! GX.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fic, so please go easy on me. Even though I like Yu-Gi-Oh! More than Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, I am making this story as a combination from Yu-Gi-Oh! And Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. This takes place after the ceremonial battles. So the god cards, the pharaoh, and the millennium items are gone. Please read and review. No flames though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

Jaden Yuki strolled down into the arena where he had heard Dr. Crowler was making a huge announcement. He sat down between Syrus and Chumley, who were his best friends. Dr. Crowler then announced that the "King Of Games" Yugi Muto was going to be visiting Duel Academy.

"All Right!" Jaden said excitedly.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Dream on, Slifer slackers!" Chazz called from above. "You two are pathetic. To think you would be who the King of Games wants to meet."

Yugi Muto and his girlfriend Tea Gardner arrived at Duel Academy. Yugi drove off there. On the way Yugi told Tea on how he had met Jaden.

"Well, that's nice to know sweetie." Tea said. "Good luck." Tea said. "I'm going to be shopping so I'll see you when it's time to leave." Tea said.

They kissed and then Yugi slowly walked to the front gates of Duel Academy.  
"Yugi Muto, I presume. The duel academy welcomes you. Please we hope you enjoy your stay here." The two men outside said.

"And now we present The King of Games himself. The legendary Yugi Muto!" Dr. Crowler announced.

Yugi smiled at the entire crowd until he noticed Jaden. "Nice to see you again Jaden." Yugi said then continued walking. Stunned silence quickly spread across the Obelisk Blue Arena. "You KNOW him?" Chumley asked.

"Well, kinda." Jaden said. " I crashed into him on my way to the entrance exams to try out for the duel academy. He's the one who gave me the Winged Kuriboh" Jaden exclaimed. " I really want to face him in a duel." Jaden said hopefully.

"Dream on Slifer Slacker." Chazz said. "Yugi wouldn't want to waste his time on you."

"Jaden, I accept your challenge." Yugi said.

"All right let's throw down." Jaden said." "Get your game on!" Jaden exclaimed.

A/N: So how did you like it. Sorry if it was too short and/or if it left you in suspense. Don't worry about the suspense part because that will be posted soon. Please R & R! But no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The duel is in this chapter. This does has some similarity to the duel between Jaden and Dmitri but it is NOT the same. Sorry the last chapter was so short. I think this will be longer but I can't guarantee it. Anyway enjoy chapter two. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Let's duel!" Jaden and Yugi said in unison. Yugi: 4000/ Jaden: 4000

"I'll start." Jaden said. " Now I summon Elemental Hero Burstinitrix A/N:(not sure if I spelled that right, sorry) in defense mode. And that's all for me."

"Very well. I play polymerization to fuse Gazelle the king of mythical beasts and Berfomet. To summon Chimera The Flying Mythical Beast." "Now attack with polymerizing pounce."

"No, Burstinitrix." Jaden said. " All right, then I'll use polymerization to merge elemental hero clayman with elemental hero sparkman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant." "And its special ability can automatically destroy any monster on your side of the field who's original attack points are less than his. So say adios to Chimera."

"Adios, Chimera." Yugi said jokingly.

"Now Thunder Giant attack him directly." Jaden commanded.

"You seemed to have overlooked Chimera's special ability. Now Berfomet Return!" Yugi shouted. Thunder Giant's attack destroyed Berfomet.

"I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Very well. I play monster reincarnation. Now by discarding one card from my hand I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand. And I choose Gazelle. Then I'll play one card facedown. Now I summon it to the field in defense mode." Yugi said.

"All righty then, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant attack his Gazelle." Jaden ordered.

"I reveal Mirror Force. So now your Thunder Giant is gone." Yugi said triumphantly.

" I'll end my turn." Jaden said dismally.

" I'll switch Gazelle into defense mode, then I play monster reborn." Now Dark Magician return to me!" Yugi said. "Now Dark Magician attack his life points directly."

"Ugh!" Jaden said. Yugi: 4000 Jaden: 1500

"I summon rotweiler in defense mode and that's all." Jaden said.

"Very well. Dark Magician attack his Rotweiler with Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said.

"You may have destroyed Rotweiler but now thanks to his special ability I can bring Burstinitrix and polymerization back into my hand." Jaden said. "Next I play burstinitrix in defense mode and then I'll throw down a facedown, and call it a turn." Jaden said.

"My move." Yugi said.

"Hold on, I activate A Hero Emerges so now you have to guess one card in my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it. Now choose." Jaden said confidently.

"Very well. I pick the far left." Yugi said.

"Thanks. Now I can summon Elemental Hero Blade Edge." Jaden said. "And he's now the strongest monster on the field." Jaden said.

"Not for long." Yugi replied. " I'll sacrifice my two monsters so I can summon the Legendary Dark Magician Of Chaos!" And he let's me bring back a magic card. I choose monster reincarnation." Now Blade Edge is no match for my magician." Yugi said. "Now my magician, annihilate his Blade Edge!" Yugi commanded. Jaden saw Blade Edge being destroyed.

Yugi: 4000Jaden: 1300

"How do I win?" Jaden asked himself. "It seems so hopeless."

"Don't give up Jaden!" Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis called. "You can still win!" Alexis said.

"Yeah don't give up!" Syrus said.

"They're right Jaden." Yugi said. "Continue this duel with honor."

"Right." Jaden said. "I'm not giving up. Now let's finish this!"

A/N: So how did you like it? Please R & R. This is a good duel. Believe me. I might make another Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. If you have any ideas for this one, let me know. Also I would appreciate it you reviewed to my other story which entitled "Life" It's in Full House.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The story does conclude in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please R & R. No flames though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"All right it's my move now. Now I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode, then I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden said confidently.

"Very well. Dark Magician of Chaos attack Winged Kuriboh." Yugi said.

"Hold on, I activate Transcendant Wings. This transforms Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster and now it can destroy your magician and subtract it's attack points from your life points." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Way to play Jay." Syrus called.

"Ugh!" Yugi said. Yugi: 1200 Jaden: 1300

"Excellent move, Jaden." Yugi said.

"Now it's my move." Jaden said. "I play polymerization to fuse elemental hero burstinitrix with elemental hero avion to form Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman." "Next I'll play the field spell card Sky Scraper. Then I play Mirage of Nightmare. This lets me draw until I have four cards in my hand. Next I'll play one card facedown and call it a turn." Jaden said. "Now Flamed Wingman attack him directly!"

"Hold on!" I'll discard Kuriboh from my hand. This protects my life points." Yugi said.

"Darn. Jaden almost had him." Syrus said.

"Yeah, this is as good as an "All you can eat" grilled cheese night." Chumley said.

"My move. I play card of sanctity. Now we both draw from out decks until we have 6 cards in our hands." Yugi said. "I also drew Watapon which is automatically summoned to the field since I drew it out using a magic card."

"Well I'm gonna reveal my facedown." Jaden said. "Go Emergency Provisions!" " Now I'll sacrifice Mirage of Nightmare, and regain 1000 life points.Yugi: 1200Jaden: 2300

"Fine, I sacrifice Watapon in order to play Dark Magician Girl in defense mode." Yugi said. Then I'll play one card face down.

"All right." Jaden said. "I'll throw down a facedown and then I'll attack with Flamed Wingman."

" Hold on. I play Spell Binding Circle on your monster." Yugi said.

"Maybe, but I play de-fusion. Seperating it back into Avion, and Burstinitrix. Now Bursinitrix attack! Now Avion attack him directly." Jaden said.

Yugi: 200Jaden: 2300

"I'll remove Watapon and Kuriboh from the game so I can Summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy Of The Beginning. Then I'll play one card facedown." "Now, my soldier attack Burstinitrix!" Yugi said.

Yugi: 200Jaden: 1500

"Now, if my soldier destroys a monster in battle it's allowed to attack again. Now attack!"

" Hold on, I activate Hero Barrier. Since an Elemental Hero was destroyed I can reduce your damage to zero." Jaden said.

"Now it's my move". Jaden said. "And I'll play Pot Of Greed. This lets me draw two cards. Next I'll play monster reborn returning Burstinitrix in defense then I'll play double spell. By discarding a spell from my hand I can play a spell from your graveyard. And I choose polymerization." "Now, I'll fuse Avion and Burstinitrix to form Elemental Hero Flamed Wingman!" Now attack his soldier!" Jaden shouted.

"Ugh!" Yugi said.Yugi: 100Jaden: 1500

"Now thanks to Wingman's super power, you take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points so you lose 3000 life points. Which means I win." Jaden said.

"Not quite." Yugi said. "I reveal my face down card Nutrient Z." This card activates when I take 2000 or more damage. I gain 4000 life points before that happens."

Yugi: 1100Jaden: 1500

"No!" Jaden said. "And I was so close."

"It's my move now!" Yugi said. And I play double spell. Now I'll discard one magic card to use one from your graveyard. I choose Monster Reborn. To bring back my Dark Magician!" Yugi said. "Now I activate Necromany. This restores four monsters from your graveyard so now Avion, Burstinitress, Clayman, and Sparkman return to you in defense mode."

"Why would you give me more monsters, Yugi?" Jaden asked.

" I'm glad you asked." Yugi said. "For every creature that was resurrected that is destroyed your one remaining creature loses 600 attack points per monster. Now I'll play my final magic card." Yugi said. " Diffusion wave motion!" Yugi shouted. "First I have to give up 1000 life points.

Yugi: 100Jaden: 1500

"Now my Dark Magician can attack every monster on your side of the field. Dark Magician Attack!"

Jaden watched in awe as Dark Magician destroyed the four resurrected monsters and Wingman's attack points dropped to 700.

"Dark Magician destroy his Flamed Wingman. Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi said. "No, I lost." Jaden said.Yugi: 100Jaden: 0

"That was an excellent duel Jaden. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You did your best. I know you'll become the top student in this academy.

"Yeah, you're right." Jaden said. "Good-bye Yugi." Jaden called as Yugi exited the Academy.

" I can't believe Jaden almost beat the world champion." Crowler said. "If he did I would be RUINED!"

"Jaden great job out there." Alexis said.

"Yeah, awesome!" Syrus and Chumley said.

"Now let's go get some Grilled Cheese!" Chumley said.

"Yugi. We WILL meet again, and when we do it'll be a day to remember." Jaden thought.

"Yugi got into his car with Tea.

"So how'd it go?" She asked after giving him a kiss.

"Great" Yugi replied.

As they drove to the airport Yugi thought "Jaden we will duel again, and one of us will reign victorious."

A/N: Well how'd you like it? I hope you did. Suprisingly I didn't find any reviews. Please review! Sorry if you didn't like the ending.


End file.
